Ice Cream Vanilla
by bluedice
Summary: "Ternyata tidak hanya wajahmu yang manis ya, bibirmu pun juga tak kalah manis." "Menyingkirlah Park-babo-Jimin. Aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur siang." Min Yoongi Park Jimin BTS


Ice Cream Vanilla

Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

Rate T / gs!Yoongi

I just own this story so please don't plagiat

If you don't like it, choose "close" button

"Yoongi _noona,_ Yoongi _noona_ , tunggu Jimin, dong."

Yoongi mengerutu kesal mendengar suara cempreng milik adik kelasnya, Jimin. Jimin selalu datang dimanapun Yoongi berada bagaikan hantu. Perempatan siku-siku di wajahnya selalu muncul kalau ada Jimin. Yoongi kan juga ingin bermain dengan temannya yang lain. Sekalian bebas tidak mendengar rengekan manja Park-babo-Jimin. Teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan selalu mengejeknya ketika Jimin sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Seperti tadi saat istirahat, Jimin sudah ada di depan kelasnya sambil berteriak memanggil Yoongi. Teman sekelasnya pun mulai mengejeknya seperti, "ituloh brondongmu datang". Atau "fans nomer satumu sudah ingin menculikmu, tuh." Ugh, kalau saja Jimin bukan anak tetangga sebelahnya, ia pasti sudah mencekik anak sok manja itu.

"Yoongi _noona_ jangan cepat-cepat dong jalannya. Jimin capek nih." Jimin sekarang sudah menyamai langkah lebar Yoongi.

"Menyingkirlah Park-babo-Jimin. Aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur siang."

Yoongi melirik sekilas ekspresi Jimin. Pfft Yoongi ingin mengabadikan wajah Jimin saat ini. Wajah tertekuk, bibir turun ke bawah, mata sayu hampir menangis. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jimin menyeringai lebar. Dasar anak aneh, batin Yoongi.

"Kita beli ice cream dulu yuk. Jimin yang traktir deh. Habis dikasih uang jajan nih sama Mama." Jimin memekik senang mengingat saat berangkat sekolah ia diberi uang jajan lebih oleh orang tuanya.

"Malas. Beli ice cream saja sendiri." ketus Yoongi.

Hening sejenak.

"Eumm, Yoongi _noona_ yakin nih menolak tawaran Jimin? Ice cream di taman kota pasti enak dimakan saat suasana terik seperti ini loh. Apalagi pas masuk tenggorokan, uuuuh"

Dasar rubah. Bisa-bisanya menggoda dengan ice cream.

" _Noonaaa_ ~ ayolah temani Jimin yang tampan ini." Digoyang-goyang tangan Yoongi dengan sedikit tatatapan memelasnya. Bumbu-bumbu aegyo juga dilancarkan Jimin demi membujuk noona manisnya.

"Araseo, araseo. Dasar Park-babo-Jimin."

Khukhukhu, Yoongi noona pasti tidak akan menolak tawaran emasku. Mana bisa ia tahan dengan makanan favoritnya. Apalagi di musim panas seperti ini. Jimin menyeringai diam-diam.

Kedai ice cream di dekat taman kota selalu ramai pengunjung. Selain karena cuaca di musim panas yang begitu terik, pilihan ice cream di kedai ini lebih bervariasi. Letaknya yang strategis membuat kedai ini selalu menjadi jujukan utama para pengunjung taman kota. Seperti Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka selalu membeli ice cream dahulu sebelum menghabiskan waktu di taman kota.

"Ice cream seperti biasa kan, _noona_?" Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sampai di kedai ice cream taman kota. Antrian para pembeli lumayan panjang sehingga mereka harus sedikit bersabar untuk bisa mendapatkan ice cream yang diinginkan.

"Ya, _noona_ tunggu di tempat biasa."

"Baiklah _noona_ cantik _."_

Yoongi segera berjalan menjauh menuju tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu. Di bawah pohon yang menghadap langsung ke sungai kecil, tempat favorit mereka. Direbahkan pantat Yoongi untuk duduk beralaskan rumput sambil bersandar pada pohon kokoh di belakangnya. Angin berhembus menerpanya membuat beberapa anak rambut lepas dari ikatan _ponytail_ nya. Suara aliran sungai terdengar harmoni bagaikan pengantar lagu tidur. Sembari menunggu Jimin tak ada salahnya memejamkan mata sejenak melepas penat akibat pelajaran sekolah yang mencekiknya tadi. Resiko menjadi siswi tingkat akhir, huh.

" _Noona_ ice creamnya sudah datang." Yoongi membuka mata sipitnya lalu mengambil ice cream yang disodorkan Jimin di hadapannya.

"Eits kenapa ice creamnya diambil?"

"Loh, ini kan ice creamku. Ice cream vanilla" Yoongi menatap Jimin heran.

"Ini memang ice cream vanilla. Tapi ini juga ice creamku."

"Loh gak bisa gitu dong, Jim. Pokoknya ini ice creamku." tuntut Yoongi.

"Ish _noona_. Aku juga mau ice creamnya. Mangkanya kita makan satu buat berdua."

Duh, Yoongi gak habis pikir apa sih yang ada dibalik otak si Park-pendek-Jimin ini.

"Lalu kenapa harus satu buat berdua? Kamu kan bisa beli sendiri. Lagipula tadi kamu bilang kalau uang jajanmu banyak."

Ugh, Jimin tak tahan melihat ekspresi imut milik _noona_ nya. Kepala dimiringkan menatap Jimin sambil mengerjap pelan matanya. Imutnyaaaa.

"Yoongi _noona_ yang cantik, aku ingin merasakan ice cream itu sekalian dengan mulut manismu itu~"

Plaak. Tamparan Yoongi mendarat di lengan Jimin.

"Dasar mesum."

Ketika anak kecil memakan ice cream miliknya pasti akan belepotan kemana-mana. Keadaan tersebut sama dengan Yoongi saat ini. Yoongi memakan ice cream vanillanya dengan brutal sembari menatap tajam pria mesum dihadapannya –ini menurut Yoongi-. Sang pria mesum –ini masih menurut Yoongi- tengah menatap balik _noona_ nya sembari tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manis _noona_ nya.

" _Noona_ , makan ice creamnya pelan-pelan dong. Belepotan semua nih jadinya." Jimin modus mengelapi bibir Yoongi dengan tangannya.

"Singkirkan tangan mesummu itu Park Jimin." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin sebelum menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan bibirku saja."

Belum sempat Yoongi menyadari, bibir tebal Jimin sudah menekan bibir tipisnya. Sempat dirasakannya lidah Jimin mejilat pinggir bibirnya. Pelan-pelan membuat kupu-kupu di perut Yoongi seakan terbang di sekelilingnya. Tak lama Jimin melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu tersenyum polos dihadapan Yoongi yang masih shock.

"Ternyata tidak hanya wajahmu yang manis ya, bibirmu pun juga tak kalah manis. Bahkan melebihi ice cream vanillamu itu loh, _noona._ "

Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi si manis Yoongi takala mendengar penuturan sok polos Jimin. Tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk membunuh Park Jiminnya nanti.

Halo, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita yang masih penuh kekurangan ini. Review juseyo~


End file.
